


I know your little secret

by cosmicmoron



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Irondad, Whump, nedleeds, peterneedsahug, peterparker, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson, tonystark - Freeform, tonytotherescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicmoron/pseuds/cosmicmoron
Summary: He's walking down the hallway in Midtown High with a gun in his hand and a smile on his face.He knows who Spider-Man is, and today the rest of the world will know, too.Trigger warning:- Mentions of blood- Use of guns- School shooter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo this is my original story idea, but I decided to try and rewrite the story! So if you don't want to read this and want to go straight to the new story then skip this chapter. But if you want to get the whole experience then I recommend reading this as well.

Peter’s senses had noticed it before anyone else could hear it.

The sound of a gun clicking, telling the owner who was walking down the hallway with slow, heavy steps that it was ready to shoot.

It had made Peter jump, causing his whole body to change from a sleep-deprived teen mentality to sudden energy in less than a second. He hated it when it happened. Especially when he wasn’t able to stand up immediately and take care of the threat without looking like an idiot, let alone show people that he was Spider-Man. It would put too many people in danger, and make Aunt May go batshit crazy. He was the only one she had left, and he wasn’t planning to make that a zero. Peter was grateful for the sense thing though, mostly because if it wasn’t for this power, he would’ve been street pizza or shot or stabbed or thrown in front of a bus or all the other things that had almost happened to him while being out as Spider-Man.

The first thing he did when his brain screamed at him to run away, anywhere else than here and get as many as possible with him was tapping his best friend, Ned, who was absentmindedly pretending to listen to Mr. Harrington’s awfully boring class on the shoulder, waking him up from his possible daydreaming. 

“Hey, Ned? Ned?” Peter whispered to his friend’s ear, hoping that he would be the only one to hear it.  
Ned shot awake at the tap and stared at his friend with a deadly glare. But when he saw the fear in Peter’s eyes, he decided not to fake a threat and give him the usual calming smile.  
“What’s up, dude? Did Mr. Harrington say anything important?” He asked in a calming tone, hoping it would make his best friend calm down, if even just a bit. Peter shook his head and asked: “Do you remember the weird sense thing that I told you about?”

There was a small silence between the two pals, while Peter could hear the steps coming closer.  
“Like… like the spider-sense thingy?” Ned asked without even thinking about how weird that would sound if someone overheard their conversation.  
“Yeah, that,” Peter answered quietly, trying hard not to throw his hand on his face. Spider-sense blah blah!

The arachnid’s face went even paler than before when he heard the steps coming even closer. His hands were shaking, his sweat was worse than an average, anxious teenager and his mind was screaming at him like an annoying alarm to GET! OUT! NOW!

“Ned, it’s going haywire and I think I heard a gun. Wha- what should I do?”  
Staring at each other, Peter could see that Ned’s calming smile that he had plastered on his lips quickly turned into a scared, half-open mouth and his eyes went huge. This was not a joke.  
“We have to say something.” Ned murmured and threw his hand up, shaking it wildly so that the teacher could notice him more than he already did.

“What is it, Mr. Leeds?” Mr. Harrington asked slowly in a tired and monotone voice, the same way he did when teaching the class.  
“S-sir, I think there’s a shooter in the school.” Ned stuttered.  
The whole class stared at him with either chocked or joking eyes. While Mr. Harrington took himself the time to think about what to do, Flash used the moment to start speaking.  
“This is some bullshit, sir.” He stated and brushed his fingers through his blonde hair that he had decided to bleach because of some hot football player in a movie who got all the ladies. The idiot really thought getting blonde hair would make him prettier.

“Language, Mr. Thompson,” The teacher commanded angrily at the student. He turned over to the two boys who looked like they had seen an army of ghosts. Peter wasn’t even listening fully to the conversation anymore, being too focused on the heavy feet coming closer. Way too close.

“Are you sure about this? How would you know this information without the alarm?” The teacher asked, sounding less monotonic than before, yet still a bit. That was just his thing if you asked any of the students.  
“Yes!” Peter whisper-yelled at the teacher, high enough so that he could hear.  
He stood there for a short moment, pretending to chew a fake gum of some sorts while staring deeply at Peter, who was staring at his desk like it was the coolest thing he had ever seen in his entire life. 

“Okay.” Mr. Harrington then mumbled. He gave a fake cough and then said: “Everyone, let’s just pretend that it’s a drill. Close the windows and hide underneath your desks.”  
Everyone jumped down underneath their tables except for the teacher and two students who closed the windows. And Flash. Flash kept sitting in his chair, not listening to any of what the teacher had just told him.  
“This is worse than when Penis said he knew Iron Man!” He ranted and threw his hands around like crazy.

Peter couldn’t hear the steps anymore, but he could sense heavy breathing from right outside the door.  
Please don’t go in, please don’t go in, please-

The door slammed open and in came the man with a gun resting in his left hand. He was wearing black clothes and heavy boots, which was probably the reason why Peter could hear the man’s footsteps from such a huge distance. 

Flash screamed quietly and fell down from his chair. Normally the rest of the class would laugh or snicker and Mr. Harrington would tell Flash to sit up again, but this time everyone was focusing so hard on being quiet, not cry, and stay out of sight that they didn’t do anything.

“PETER. PARKER!” The man yelled and walked around the classroom.  
Peter could feel the daggering eyes from all his terrified classmates.  
Ned took his hand and squeezed it.

“I know your little secret,” The shooter continued. “had a nice talk with Toomes before he got murdered in prison by one of my… friends. The man mumbles a lot in his sleep, dropping names and such. We just had to … squeeze the last name and location out of him, quite literally.” Seeing that the arachnid didn’t stand up immediately, he tried to spot him on his own. But Peter was nowhere to be seen, so he walked over to the boy who had screamed before and grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to stand up.

He aimed the gun at the usually cool and hardcore boy’s head. “No no no no no, please! It’s not me that you- aahhh!” He stopped begging when the man started pulling at his bleach blonde hair instead of the collar.  
“Stand up, Spider-Man! Or else I will kill this idiot!” The gunman yelled again.  
Peter let go of Ned’s hand and gave him his phone instead. “Text Mr. Stark.” was all he mumbled and stood up with the help of the desk in front of him, showing his horrified face to both the gunman and the rest of his class. 

Peter quickly changed his facial expression from terrified to brave. He was just the poor Peter Parker, but if the rest of the class had listened to the man (which they definitely did) they would know that he was just called Spider-Man. He had to act brave, especially now since the whole class was in danger. He just had to stall time so that Ned could tell Iron Man to help before anything bad happened.

“Put him down!” He then hissed at the man who let out a small laugh.  
“I thought the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man was… taller, more manly. Turns out you are just a pathetic, little kid.”  
Peter took a deep breath and let go of the table. He started walking towards the man, ignoring the other classmates who stared at him like he was some crazy person. Which he was.

“No, stay here!” Ned whisper-yelled and tried to grab his leg, but he was already too far away for him.  
“If you wanna hurt someone, hurt me.” Peter extended his arm and pointed at Flash. “He has nothing to do with this.” 

The man started smiling and threw Flash away, causing him to fall over a table where Cindy and some other students were hiding. Peter had to get the man out of the school so that he couldn’t hurt anyone else except him. 

Ned sat behind the table as he heard the sound of someone being thrown on something. Looking over, he saw Peter standing in front of the gunner and Flash was falling from a table, hitting Cindy directly in the face with his butt. He tried hard not to laugh at the sight.

Ned grabbed Peter’s phone and opened it. God, he was happy that Peter had told him the code a few weeks ago to avoid an awkward dare including Tony Stark’s number. Now Ned finally got to use Peter’s phone to text Mr. Stark, but the situation wasn’t exactly what he had expected.

He looked through Peter’s contacts and got really confused when he found someone with the contact name ‘clap your hands’. He had to ask Pete what that was about later. As he found the name ‘Tony Stark’ in the contacts, he heard a loud, short bang. Ned jumped and stood up to look at his best friend, laying on the ground. “oh shit-” He mumbled.  
He was about to go and see if Peter were okay, completely forgetting the man who shot him before hearing a mumble from the spider. 

“I’m okay,” Pete mumbled as he stood up again. Thank god for his spidey-sense! Before the man shot at Peter, his sense had screamed at him to get away, even more than it had before. He had jumped to the side, causing him to fall. The gunner walked over to Peter and stood triumphantly in front of him. “Today is the day I kill you. Even the kingpin will look up to me now!” The man yelled and grabbed Peter’s arm, yanking him up. “Lost for words, kid?” He said and punched the arachnid in his face. Normally, Peter would try and dodge the hit, but he was starting to panic and it messed with his spidey-sense. His and all the other students in the classroom’s lives relied on Ned’s ability to get through to Tony Stark. 

Ned wasn’t sure what to tell Mr. Stark. “Hey, Mr. Stark! Big fan! So there’s this gun shooter and-” Nope. Delete.  
“SOS!!! PETER IS IN DANGER!!” Would that even work?  
In a poor attempt to delete the message, Ned’s potato fingers hit send, turning the message into “SOS!!! PETER IS IN DA”  
He then started writing again.  
“GUN SHOOTER KNOWS WHO SPIDEY IS AND WERE TRAPPED PLS HELP”  
After about two seconds Peter’s phone made a ‘ding’ sound and he saw that Mr. Stark had written that he was “on the way” and to “stay calm, Ned.” Wait, how did he even know who he was? 

Unfortunately for Ned, he wasn’t the only one who heard the sound that came from the phone. Peter’s head had turned the way that Ned was sitting, and he let out a little smile. There’s still hope, huh?  
But that small piece of hope went straight out of the window when his senses screamed at him once again and a loud bang was heard.  
Peter looked down at his shirt and saw that he was hit in the side of his stomach with a bullet. Blood started dripping from his shirt, painting the blue with strings of red. 

Some people had screamed at the sound of their classmate getting shot, and some had sat still, staring at what was happening right in front of them. Flash, however, had tried to move closer to Peter. Even though they weren’t exactly friends and there was nothing he could do, he had to help Peter in some way. The teen had fallen to the ground, grunting as he held his hand on the wound. He wasn’t even sure whether the bullet was out or not.

“WHO USED THEIR PHONE!?” The gunman had yelled out to the class. But surprise, surprise, nobody answered. Ned took the phone and messaged Mr. Stark “he’s down” and hid the phone after putting it on silent.  
The gunner waved his gun around like crazy, eyes darting all over the place in an attempt to find out who it was.

While the man looked around like crazy, Flash had gotten to Peter and tried to pull him closer to the table to hide him. Flash wasn’t entirely sure about what to do and started panicking, but the panic was quickly stopped when Cindy came over to him and took her flannel off. She tied it around Peter’s waist, right where the wound was. “We need something to press on the wound” She whispered to Flash. He was about to stand up when Peter took his arm. “You won’t need to.” … what did he just say?  
“Fuck you-” Flash could barely mumble all three words before Peter spoke again. “Iron Man is-” 

One of the windows crashed and in came Tony Stark in full armor. A high pitched sound could be heard from the suit and Iron Man shot the gunman right in the chest, making him fly into the wall and pass out immediately. “FRIDAY, scan the whole room.” He mumbled to the AI in his suit. He then turned around and asked: “Everyone okay?” Flash waved his right hand like crazy and started yelling. “Over here! Over here!” Even though he would’ve been heard if he spoke quietly, the adrenaline in his body told him to yell. To get help.

Mr. Stark saw Peter laying on the floor with a small pool of blood and immediately called Bruce. He went over to him and asked FRIDAY to scan the kid’s body while everyone stared at him. “He seems to have been shot in his left side.” Tony massaged his head with one of his hands as he continued to ask the AI questions. “Is there an exit wound? And how critical is the blood loss?”  
Mr. Harrington was now standing behind the millionaire, staring at the student laying on the floor with a bullet wound. What was the kid doing? And was he really Spider-Man? 

“I detected an exit wound on his back. He hasn’t lost too much blood yet but I would recommend you to get help as soon as possible.”  
“good,” Tony mumbled, stepped out of his suit and called Bruce Banner again in hopes that he would take the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a bad man with a gun

Peter was exhausted.   
He had been out protecting the people of Queens four days in a row, which means little to no sleep and too many class assignments for him to finish this Friday when he planned on drinking a few too many energy drinks and stay up all night while writing essays on Niels Bohr’s quantum mechanics theories and Romeo And Juliet.

He was, in fact, so exhausted that he had been close to falling asleep quite a few times. Luckily for him though, his best friend Ned had almost every class with him on Thursdays.  
So every time it looked like Peter was about to doze off, Ned had blown into his ear.   
Blowing a person in their ear is the most horrible thing to ever happen, so Peter did not have to experience it more than three times to try harder at staying awake.

He had been so focused on not collapsing into his notes that he didn’t hear the heavy footsteps from the corridor getting closer and closer to his classroom. 

His spidey-senses hadn’t told him anything until he could hear the click of a gun right outside his classroom door, and a silent “Here we go,” before someone kicked the door open, causing some of the students to scream. 

The teacher immediately stopped her tutoring and yelled: “Get down!”.   
Everyone fell from their seats and hid under their tables. Some were silently praying, some were holding in their cries. And Peter? He was giving Ned the “I’m gonna do something stupid” look and was about to stand up but was forced to stay down by his best friend. Before he could send another look, the gunman spoke.

“PETER. PARKER!” The man’s threatening voice echoed from the door as he walked with heavy steps into the classroom  
Peter could feel the daggering eyes from all his terrified classmates hit him. His whole body was cold like a winter breeze had just flown in through the window even though winter had come to an end two months ago. Ned reached out and held Peter’s hand, giving him something warm to hold on to.

When nobody answered the man’s angry call for the kid, he went and grabbed the closest student to him and yanked him up by the collar.   
Flash screamed and tried to struggle away from the grip but immediately froze when the man pointed the gun at his head. Silent sobs from the student were now the only sound to be heard in the room. But of course, the gunman ended the quiet.

“Get up now or I swear to god I will shoot his brains out!”   
A sharp intake of breath could be heard, followed by more sobs from Eugene.

Peter looked frightened at Ned, who gave the same facial expression back. He knew what had to be done. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his guts. But now was not the time for Peter to hesitate. Now was the time for him to act.  
So he shook his hand, making Ned lose his grip and stood up to face the shooter. His hand held onto the table.

The man let go of Flash as he started talking.  
“There you are. Wasn’t so hard to get on your fucking feet, huh?”   
Peter took a deep breath of air before asking: “What do you want?”  
The man walked closer to Peter. Too close. Peter tried to step back but was met with the wall. The man grabbed him by the neck and whispered into his ear: “I know your little secret.”   
Peter gasped and tried to wriggle out of the grip, but was met with an even stronger strangle. It was getting harder for him to breathe.

“You got me,” Peter tried to say, but the lack of available oxygen in his lungs didn’t exactly make it easy. “My big secret. My favorite Harry Potter movie isn’t Prisoner Of Azkaban.”

The man did not seem pleased with Peter’s comment since he punched the kid in his stomach, making him couch and let out a small unintentional whining sound.   
“Did you know your old pal Toomes talk in his sleep?”   
He was met with no answer from the boy who was struggling to breathe under his grip, so he angrily threw him at a desk. Once Peter slid over the desk and fell on the ground, he tried to breathe between his coughs.   
But before Peter could get his breath back to normal, he was grabbed and thrown again. But now, instead of falling on a table, he immediately hit the floor, causing all of his remaining breath to be pushed out of him. He could feel a hand on his shoulder, but his spidey-sense wasn’t going crazy so he assumed it was someone he trusted.   
Blinking his eyes open, he was met with the face of his teacher, who said something to him. His head was spinning and his breath was still struggling to come back, so he pretended to understand, gave a fake smile and nodded before getting grabbed by the leg and lifted into the air. He held onto the table beside him in a poor attempt to stay at the spot but had to let go before the table was in the air with him. So instead, he decided to try and force the man’s hands away from him. To hell with his secret identity, student lives were at stake.

Once he fell down to the ground again, Peter used one of his web shooters to try and wrap the gunman’s hands together. But he only hit one hand and angered him even more.  
“You little shit!” The man yelled and took his gun out. Without hesitation, he shot Peter in the leg, making the hero to scream. 

Peter had never been shot before. He had been beaten, stabbed, thrown, strangled, but never shot. There had been some close calls, of course, but this was a first. And it scared the hell out of him.   
He didn’t know what to do.   
This was so messed up.  
Why isn’t this just a normal school day?  
Why me? Why here?  
Am I gonna die?

Peter was so caught up in his own thoughts and pain that he didn’t notice the man getting closer. He could barely hear him say “I will kill your family and friends slowly. I will make you watch as your mom and dad dies a slow and painful death, and I will-”  
That was it.   
Peter kicked the man on the legs, making him fall over. In less than a second, he was on top of the man. He started punching, but he could feel himself blacking out after the second hit and forced himself to get as far away as possible. 

Before the world turned black for Peter, he heard the sound of recognizable repulsors and a crashing window. He could feel some shards dig into his skin and he think he groaned, but the dots dancing in his eyes made it harder to notice. He tried his best to stay awake, but he couldn’t deny how good the emptiness felt, and when his hearing was switched with a static sound and the bullet wound in his leg stopped hurting, he gave in to the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages: four (4)  
> Words: 1170
> 
> So! Another day, another rewrite of a fanfiction I originally wrote a long time ago. Please comment on what you think so far! What do you want to see in the future? And all that funky stuff.
> 
> If you're a bigger fan of using Wattpad then my @ is OrganicGalaxy


	3. In Which Tony Panics

The lab in the Avengers Tower was far too hot for it to be comfortable for normal human beings, but Tony was too focused on his work to actually get up and do something about it. The only thing he would get up for was another cup of coffee, but his already shaking hands was a sign that maybe he should stay away from cup number 20, at least until number 19 was all done.  
He was working on Iron Man Mark whatever-I’m-too-sleep-deprived-to-remember when F.R.I.D.A.Y decided to interrupt him.  
“Sir, Peter Parker has opened the code to his web shooters.”  
Tony looked at the round clock above the exit door that showed the time to only be 11 am.   
“Isn’t he supposed to be in school right now?” Tony mumbled to himself before ordering Fri to show him the kid’s location and stats.  
“I am sorry, Sir, but I am unable to show his status since he isn’t in his suit. I can, however, tell you that he is still in Midtown High school.”

There must be something wrong.  
He must be in danger.  
But what if he isn’t? What if he just opened the lock to his web shooters by accident? What if it’s nothing and he’s okay?

Tony settled on calling the kid to ask him about it, and if he didn’t answer right away then he would come immediately. The kid is Gen z so of course, he would have his phone on him 24/7, right? right?  
So he called the kid.

After he heard the second beep from the phone, he was already in the suit and ready to go. Just if he didn’t take the phone and all that.   
After the third ring, Tony was already out of the building on his way to Midtown High to stop some stupid locker room fight. He wasn’t even in an expensive suit under his armor or anything. 

When he heard the “Hello, this is Peter Parker’s phone! I’m sorry I didn’t take it, but if you leave me a message I’ll hear it! Promiiiiiiiii- beeeeep.”, Tony was sure something was wrong. Peter would never not take the phone. Never ever. Especially when it was Iron Man on the other side of the line.

He was three miles away from the school when he realized that calling Peter again and again and again wouldn’t do any good.

He was two miles away when impatience took over and he decided to race faster.

He was 670 feet away from the school when he heard a loud “BANG!”.   
Something was definitely wrong. And somehow, Tony knew Peter was in the middle of it all. 

Tony didn’t have to tell F.R.I.D.A.Y to show him where Peter was. The AI had already put it up on his screen.   
Tony slowed down right before the impact with the class’ window and quickly glanced around to see a man dressed in all black with a gun in his hand. His disgusting smile turned into a look of horror as he realized who had just flown through the window. 

“Hi,” Tony said to the man who stood with a gun directed at God knows what. Or who. Tony reached his hand out to shoot the idiot.   
He opened his helmet and looked around, asking if everyone were okay. A lot of people just stared at the iron elephant in the room, while another person stood up.   
“Peter is shot!” He heard a recognizable voice say. When had he heard the kid’s voice before?  
Tony turned around quickly and to his horror, he saw Peter’s unconscious body on the floor, covered in broken glass pieces and a small pool of blood by his left thigh. 

Without thinking it through, he lifted Peter in his arms bridal-style, mumbled “be right back,”quietly enough that he was Sure the only person who could ever hear it was the unconscious kid in his arms and flew away to the tower with Peter held close to him and Doctor Helen Cho at the other end of the line on his phone, making sure she had prepared space for Peter when they came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pages: 2  
> Words: 704
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I just didn't wanna add too much unneeded stuff to the story. I hope you still like it though!  
> If you want to read this story on Wattpad then it goes by the same name as in here!


End file.
